


A Tim that's not left behind,

by Knightwing



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Most of canon is ignored, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Probably ooc, Terrible and mostly dialouge, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightwing/pseuds/Knightwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jason cares about Tim's feelings and also thinks he's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tim that's not left behind,

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is back only after a year or so. I age Jason at about 16 and Tim about 15 because this is just so off canon. I don't know why the word count isn't coming up, but it's about 1,500 or so words.

  
Jason walked into the cave and found himself pinned to the ground.

"Fuckin' hell, give a guy some space."

"Who are you?' Batman growled from on top of him.

"It's uh me, Jason I mean."

Bruce stared down in shock at the boy with similar features as the Jason he remembered with the addition of a white streak through his hair and a height difference.

"Uh, hey B. I'm not dead so there's that."

"Impossible" Bruce growled out.

"Take all the samples you like, it's really me"

Bruce eyes Jason warily and takes a blood sample.

As Bruce runs the tests Jason's eyes land on the case.

"Hey B........That's pretty fuckin' creepy."

Bruce scowls.

Just then Robin's bike roles in with Tim driving.

As Tim looks over he drops his helmet in shock.

Jason walks over and offers his hand. "Jason Todd, You must be the replacement."

Tim starts stammering a bit about how this is possible and generally looking stupid in front of his undead predecessor and prepubescent crush.

There's no time for that because the results blinked up as positive.

Bruce swiftly walks over and embraces Jason so hard he can hardly breathe. Then let's go. "How?" Bruce says in wonder. The kid's shocked expression turned to something akin to confusion.

"Well, I'm a little lost on that myself." He shivers thinking back on what little memory he has.

"I woke up in my coffin and was so full of rage I busted myself out of my grave. I went out to seek revenge. The Joker....he's really dead?"

 "As far as we know."

"How?"

"Shot down by Arkham guards."

"It’s a bit anticlimactic, isn't it?"

Robin offered his hand seemingly out of his shocked spell. "Tim Drake."

"I know, B, It's a little rude having replaced me and all. Kinda hoped you wouldn't put another kid in danger like this out of respect or whatever. Really pissed me off too."

Bruce froze. "Jason.....I'm sorry."

"Naw, I'm over it now. Life moves on and everything."

"How long have you been......?" Tim interjects.

"A little over two months."

"And you didn't come find me?" Bruce says accusingly.

"I had to find out what was going on and burn off my rage."

There was a pause from Bruce. "Jason.....What did you do?" He says stiffly.

"Relax, B, Just went a little rough on local rapists and did some drug raids. Kinda surprised you didn't hear about a new mask."

"Your Red Hood." Tim Interjects.

"You got that right, replacement."

Tim scowls a bit at that.

Jason coos at him.  "You’re so cute for a mask."

Red faced and flustered, Tim says. "I'll call Dick." Then leaves.

_______________________________________________________________________

A few weeks later Robin and Red hood were on patrol.

Tim pulls his whole self in the fight between himself and the mugger.

He's been fighting relentlessly all night with no breaks and red hood was having trouble catching up with the flying bird. He wasn’t nearly a flexible and fluid as the other bird was when he flew, but that wasn't quite it. Tonight Robin was pushing himself hard and fast. It's the kind of thing that burns a man out long-term. Which is fine because all the hero live on the edge, but it's almost as if Robin was trying to prove his worth to the other. Red hood had to slow this down before the kid did something stupid. 

"Robin"

"Hood"

"Let's break"

"No time"

"There's been nothing major, don't use up all your energy on petty thieves."

"I know how to manage myself." Tim snaps.

Jason thinks that he's a bit cute when he's snappish with that little angry twitch on the flushed bridge of his nose. He shakes his head to snap himself out of it then forcefully says,  "You obviously don't. Look at yourself. Your throwing yourself into this like it's all you got going. That may work for B, but normal people just can't function like that. When was the last time you slept or ate? You look worn down. You didn't look quite so bad when I first showed up. What's with that?"

"As long as I'm doing my job and doing it well, why should you care?"

"Because you’re a fucking person and you can't keep this going forever. Answer the question."

Tim runs his hand through his hair. "I need Robin, when you were gone Batman needed a robin, but now he has you."

"Shit kid, He still need a Robin and I can't do that anymore."

"You’re the Robin he chose, I'm the one he had to settle on. No, that I forced him to settle on. That being said, I must do my job better otherwise what use would he have for me. I don't have anywhere left to go."

"You're the Robin he needed. Besides you’re great at your job and even if he found someone better, wouldn't you think he'd keep you around to train you to be better because you’re you?"

"..........why would I think that?"

"Baby bird, you’re really messed up"

The sirens at the museum go off.

"Hood, let's go"

"This isn't over, Robin"

Tim shoots Jason an annoyed look from behind his lenses.

________________________________________________________________________

Jason walks into Bruce’s office.

 "B."

Bruce looks up from his newspaper.

"Yes, Jason."

"There's something wrong with the new Robin."

"What about him?"

"He act like we're going to fire him at any second, like he's damn well prepared for it. He throws himself into the job like him life and well-being are disposable. He's fucking surprised when someone treats his injuries like he's a hurt human being and not a damaged asset."

“.........”

“Why do you treat him like a tool?”

“...........”

“Godamnit B, fix it or I swear the kid’s gonna snap.”

_______________________________________________________________________----

Jason comes up behind Dick at the monitor in the cave.

 “Dick.”

“Yes......”

“What’s with the kid?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t give me that, Bruce gives me that, you know what I mean.”

“Tim’s got..........special and unique self esteem issues partly the fault of Bruce and his late parents.”

“What did B do to replacement?”

“Things were....different after you well you know.”

“Died.”

“Yeah, that. Anyway, Bruce was angry and out of control. He wasn’t taking anyone on, but he needed someone, and Timmy knew more than his own good, the little stalker. So, when I helped Tim become robin well......Bruce wasn’t all that....warm and sort of ignored him when he wasn’t an asset, but I guess Tim was used to that sort of thing.”

“Jesus fuck, Dick. I can sense how cold and lonely the kid is. It’s kinda pathetic. Where the hell were you?”

“I had business in Bhudhaven and Bruce and I weren’t exactly on good terms.”

“Why does Bruce still treat him like that?”

Dick shrugs. “Old habits die hard, I guess and Bruce has other things on his mind than getting to know the kid like say his undead son.”

________________________________________________________________________________

Jason walks toward the bikes where Tim was fixing his.

“Hey replacement.”

“Not right now, Jason.”

“Come on Timmy, let’s have a chat.”

“Busy”

“Fine, I’ll get to the point. I may be legally dead, but you’re the messed up one around here and it’s bothering me.”

Tim drops his wrench. “.......what?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. Just come over here, sit on my lap, and tell me all your problems.”

“WHat?”

“You are not taking care of yourself and it’s pissing me off.”

“I’m working.”

“The way you and Bruce are is fuckin’ ridiculous.”

“I’m not his son.”

“Neither am I.”

“You might as well be.”

“Just treat each other like people. Maybe kiss and make up though I’d rather be the one to kiss you.”

“You should really talk to Bruce about that, and WHat?” Tim’s face and neck flushed scarlet.

“Come on work with me here. You’re cute and I’m hot, but you’re also messed up and need to deal with your shit.”

“I’m going to ignore that first part because it’s not funny and that’s a bit hypocritical of you, Jason, It’s not like you’ve dealt with you and Dick’s problems.”

“We don’t have those sort of problems and I just talked to him yesterday.”

“About?”

“You”

“Dammit Jason, I don’t know what you want.”

“I want you to know that it’s not fucking okay if you don’t come home. Not to me, not to Bruce, not to anyone. Quit acting like it. Quit acting like some kid picked last because you were here for Bruce when he needed you and dammit you don’t have to run yourself so hard to prove that we need you.  Quit acting like its okay when Bruce acts like he doesn’t need you.”

“He doesn’t....at least not anymore.”

“Well, maybe I need you”

“I.......”

“I can’t believe you made me have a heart to heart and that’s all you can say.”

“Jason.......”

“What.”

“Kiss me. I mean unless you don’t want too. I mean I get that you were just teasing and ....I’ll just shut up now.”

Jason runs his hand through his hair. “This is not what you were supposed to get out of this but the hell with it.”

Jason grabs Tim and crushes their mouths together into a rough kiss.

Breathlessly Jason says. “You really scared me, baby bird.”

“Don’t leave me, Jason. Don’t leave me like everyone else did.”

“Jesus you’re fucked up, but I wouldn’t dare.”


End file.
